Irena Tomimoto
"Aw man! You guys are just so boring! How about a splash of color to brighten up your day?" - Her entry quote in combat." Irena Tomimoto (冨本 意玲奈) is a member of Future Foundation in the 10th Branch Division, as well as a member of the 79th Class during her time in Hope's Peak Academy. Due to her constant habit skipping of classes at the academy, Irena avoided the fate of being trapped in the school, allowing her to escape from the killing game that occurred from the inside. She formerly held the title of the '''Super High School Level Graffiti Artist '(超高校級の「落書きアーティスト」chō kōkō kyū no "rakugaki ātisuto"). Appearance Irena is about 19 to 20 years old at the point of the Tragedy's beginning. She is a relatively slender young woman, with bright gray eyes and a pale complexion dotted with light freckles. Most of her height comes from her long legs. She has light pink hair that goes well past her shoulders. Prior to the Tragedy, her usual attired consisted of a black dress shirt, which was almost constantly covered in splatters of luminous paint, paired with a maroon tie loosely tied to her collar. She also wears a short, frilly white skirt along with biker shorts, and pastel blue sneakers with yellow toes. During this period, her hair was tied into low twintails, held by neon pink ribbons. After being recruited into Future Foundation, her appearance was altered slightly, opting to wear a gray hooded jacket over her clothes, and swapping her sneakers for brown, heeled boots that just reach her ankles. Her hair is now half-tied to the side, allowing the other half to fall freely. Her once straight bangs are also cut diagonally. Personality From first impressions, it is made painfully clear that Irena does not act her age, even after being recruited into the Future Foundation. Easily distracted at times, it can be hard to get her back on task if it lacks any creative stimulation for her to make use of. As such, she can be perceived as incredibly difficult to work with for those unfamiliar with her style of handling things. However, Irena is able to work well under pressure, as supported from her many escapades before and during the Tragedy, able to think quickly on her feet to plan her own escapes with usually high levels of success. In addition to this, thanks to her talent, she has an extremely creative mind, allowing her to come up with unique ideas and suggestions at times. Despite her cheerful and naive demeanor, Irena hides a deep bitterness deep down for her birth family, resenting them for abandoning her all those years ago. On the contrary, she expresses much love for her adopted family, especially her adopted sister, Hana. As of the Tragedy, Irena's personality has mellowed down somewhat, still getting excited easily, but does have her melancholic moments at times, particularly when the subject of her adopted family is mentioned. Public History According to her data file, Irena was born in Akita, Japan to Shuuichi and Naru Tomimoto, though any information on her early life has remained unknown, save for the single fact that even at a young age, Irena possessed a highly creative mind, often found drawing on walls and floors. In addition to this, the girl would come under the care of Kogoro Nakajou and his daughter, Hana by the age of twelve. This would be her permanent residence until the eventual Tragedy. Picking up from where her childhood left off, Irena would start to idly 'decorate' the walls of her adopted family's shop, before moving on to bigger, and not necessarily better things, her mischief and taste for the thrill ever so increasing. Thanks to her numerous escapades, half of Japan finds her a nuisance and a threat to government property, while the other finds her to be the true epitome of freedom of expression. Regardless of opinion, Irena has risen to notoriety for her works of ‘art’, found everywhere from the streets to even historical monuments (that have since been cleaned). Abilities Super High School Level Graffiti Artist Irena is highly creative, and has an extremely high focus in her talent, always on the lookout for her next canvas. Once she wants to do something, she will be determined to see it through, even if it takes multiple attempts to do so. Combat Ability While not as strong as most experienced fighters, Irena is relatively competent in hand-to-hand combat, although she prefers simply distracting her opponents and fleeing than fighting head-on. Physical Ability Due to the nature of her 'escapades', Irena is much stronger than her petite frame suggests. She has high levels of speed and agility, and is reasonably strong as well, able to climb up walls with relative ease. Trivia * Irena's original design initially had her with short hair, but was ultimately given twintails to further accent her childish demeanor. * Irena is ambidextrous, but favors her right hand. * Most of her attacks and projectiles are based on weapons in Splatoon, which are based on paint and ink. * Her blood type is A Category:Members of Future Foundation